


Coming Clean：坦白从宽

by Maryandmathew



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 打屁股, 易装情节, 角色扮演
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是大家都懂的那个法式女仆装</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean：坦白从宽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833824) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Many thanks to cavaleira for writing this very delicious fic and allowing me to translate it *blushes*
> 
> 是最近这些[脑洞大开的](http://rourouwest.tumblr.com/post/73254220943) [Loki女仆装](http://shootingnova2.tumblr.com/post/49833643459/punishment-2)给我灵感写的~~~
> 
> 这是一个系列[Dirty Little Secret ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39423)的第四篇，
> 
> 第一篇Underneath it All，不过不需要都读也可以理解的，你需要知道这是AU哦，Thor和Loki是对瑞典兄弟~~brother-fuckers~~

Thor醒来的时候，温暖的夏日曙光静静在脸上流淌，还伴随着阵阵浓郁的咖啡香气，身侧Loki的位置已经空了，不过闻着咖啡的香气还有厨房敲敲打打的声音，Thor完全知道他弟弟去了哪里。

Thor打着呵欠抻抻懒腰坐起身来，环顾房间的时候，发现一团糟的屋子已经收拾的非常干净利落，他的脏衣服在衣篮里、桌面整洁所有的纸张文件整齐叠着，还有Thor那块金表，——多年前他们父母赠送的礼物，也安稳地放在这沓纸上面，一套炭灰色的西装搭在Thor的办公椅上，领带和背心也都搭配好了。

他和Loki数个礼拜前就在商议这个好主意了，如今看到白日梦变成现实Thor更是心花怒放得发抖，他们玩弄这种小游戏已经快一年，而且Thor乐此不疲，尤其Loki经常时不时带来惊喜，他暗想这可永远也不会玩腻歪的。

Thor听到脚步声传来的时候微微一笑，已经急不可耐地想看到Loki穿上他的“新装”，而当他终于迈进门的时候，Thor真是说都不会话了，只是大张着嘴巴呆呆看着他弟弟。

Loki是全套的法式女仆装扮，从头到脚看起来很漂亮，——白色绸缎的褶皱发带、黑色高跟鞋，Thor不住吞咽着口水继续看去：缀着雪白丝带的纯黑紧身上衣，短短的裙子系着小围裙、黑色长筒袜，Loki过去几个月都不曾剪头发如今披散着长及肩膀，眼周描绘着眼线，让他的绿眸子更是璀璨了。

Loki手里拿着木质的小托盘，优雅地穿过房间走向Thor。

“您的早餐，先生”，虽然Loki的声音非常一本正经，不过眼里却闪烁着恶作剧的光彩，他真是美得窒息，——Thor觉得快演不下去了，只想着不管不顾把他拉到床上操弄他。不过他知道那样会把乐子都搞没了，Loki可不会高兴，而且说实话，Thor也不想这样，这于他而言乐趣可是远胜于Loki的。

“谢谢你，亲爱的”，Thor答。

Loki礼貌地点点头，“我已经为您准备好了衣服，请您享用早餐，我去清理厨房，如果您有什么需求请尽管吩咐我。”

Loki微笑着转身欲走却不想磕碰了下，撞向Thor的书桌，“哦，真抱歉先生”，Loki紧张地笑，“我今天太笨拙了”。

Thor笑道，“没事的，亲爱的，那没什么。”

“那我回去工作了”，Loki说着走出房间，Thor的眼睛一直牢牢地盯在Loki屁股上，他的蕾丝花边内裤随着步伐走动在小短裙下面若隐若现。

Thor把早餐放在一边开始飞快地穿起衣服，已经急不可耐要开始了，Thor平时不经常穿正装的，只在偶尔的场合或者很潮的派对上而已，而今天看来，穿上西装真是再激动不过了。

Thor摸到裤子口袋里一小瓶润滑油的时候不由得忍俊不禁，看起来Loki想的还真是周到，可在Thor走出房门的时候，瞥了眼桌面却发现金表不见了。

Thor哑然失笑摇摇头，“你还真是个淘气的小女仆啊，弟弟”，他温柔地说道，“竟然敢偷你雇主的东西。”

……

……

……

Thor走进客厅的时候，看见Loki正在清理墙角的灰尘，虽然他个头很高，尤其还穿着高跟鞋，可Loki却站得远不得不抻直身体努力够着，他浑身肌肉绷紧Thor看得那形状美丽笔直的双腿已然目不转睛了，Loki又够弄了几下裙摆都绷了上去，黑色蕾丝内裤下的臀部看得Thor不亦乐乎。

“……哦先生”，Loki转过身说道，眼里一片惊讶，“我不知道您在这。”

Thor听到这么做作的谎言差点笑出来，“看到你工作认真我非常满意”，他像个和蔼亲切的雇主般说道。

“当然”，Loki说着羞涩一笑，“我来拿您的托盘”，说着走上前来。

“喜欢您的早餐吗”，Loki接过Thor手中的托盘问道。

“恩……很……”，Thor上上下下看着Loki答道，“……很美味，谢谢你”。

Loki轻笑着把托盘放到厨房流理台上。

Thor坐在餐桌旁拿起桌上的报纸，浏览着版面不过发现看着Loki穿成这副模样晃来晃去的真是一个字也无法假装读下去。

厨房和起居室是相通的，所以Thor能把Loki的一举一动尽收眼底，——看着他擦着咖啡桌，夸张又刻意地弯着腰，“不小心地”拿不住电视遥控器再跪下身从沙发底掏出来，Loki绝对是在故意挑逗他，可Thor要是不想毁掉游戏只好一动不动地坐着，Loki绝对在搞什么小阴谋，Thor只能心里暗暗流口水心满意足地等待Loki的信号。

“您想要些咖啡吗，先生？”Loki说着走回厨房。

Thor抬起头微笑道，“那好极了。”

Loki拿过马克杯倒了热气腾腾的咖啡给Thor，想要伸手拿桌上的糖罐时去不想失手掉落在地，罐子很结实丝毫未损，可糖块却洒落得满地都是。

“哦，真抱歉”，Loki惊恐不已地看着地面上的混乱，“我马上清理干净，先生。”

看着Loki演技这么高超地融入角色Thor还真是意想不到，Loki跪在地上捡起地上掉落的糖块到碗里，给Thor完整的背部来看、他的臀部真是浑圆挺翘，长腿袜搭配纤细双腿更是相得益彰，看着他屁股扭来扭去的模样Thor暗自咽下口水，却不承望Loki在捡起Thor脚边附近的一糖块的时候什么金色的东西从胸衣里掉出来落到碗里。

“那是什么？”Thor厉声问道，抬起脚走向Loki，心里狂喜振奋不已，原来这就是等待好久的高潮了。

“我，……没什么”，Loki匆忙说道，刚想拿起金表藏回衣服里却不想Thor已经走上前一把箍住Loki的手腕。

“那是我的表！”Thor叫道，“你这不要脸的小贼，我对你这么好，真不敢相信竟然有胆子从我这偷东西！”

“求您，先生……”

“别找理由，你有什么要申辩的吗？”Thor说着把手表放回口袋。

Loki褪去脸上谦恭神色轻蔑地看着Thor，“如果你这卑鄙吝啬的混蛋付给我应得的报酬我肯定不会这么做的。”

Thor受到冒犯地盯着Loki好半天，“……你应得的报酬”，他嘴角浮起洋洋自得的笑容，“你会有的”。

Thor抓着Loki的上臂一路拖拽着他，虽然Loki不停挣扎反抗却丝毫挣脱不开，走到餐桌旁的时候，Thor用脚踝勾过椅子坐下。

“你这是要干嘛！”Loki惊叫道。

“给你应得的报酬！”Thor说道，抢先在Loki答话前把他放倒在自己膝盖上，随后掀起Loki的裙摆。

“你怎么敢！？”Loki怒道，虽然他不住挣扎又抱怨，可Thor已经感觉到Loki半硬的阴茎在抵着他大腿了。

Thor笑道，“看我敢不敢”，说着拉下Loki的长筒袜使劲拍了Loki屁股一下，Loki惊叫着又踢又打，可Thor一直牢牢按着他：

“好了，你现在是要负隅顽抗还是老老实实接受你的惩罚？”

Loki挫败地嘟囔着，不过身体却不动了。

“真乖”，Thor说道。

“闭嘴快点”。

“还有因为你刚刚无礼冒犯我”，Thor用上愤怒的语气，“你刚刚赢得了二十下，亲爱的。”

Thor开始慢慢地抚弄起Loki来，轻重交替拍打着他，让Loki来猜下次会轻会重，最后几下的时候Thor开始加重力道，让Loki慢慢地感受着，虽然Loki嘴里低声抱怨，大部分时候却很安静，他不会认输的，至少暂时不会，除非Thor逼他，而且如果说Thor不是心向往之的话可就是不尽不实了。

“你知错了吗，小毛贼？”

Loki抬起头扭过肩膀愤恨地看着Thor，“没有”。

Thor故作失望地叹口气，听到Loki的反抗却更是兴奋了，Loki的屁股已经微微发红而且Thor等不及要让颜色更鲜艳些。

“那么你又赢得了二十下……”,Thor说着按下Loki的脑袋，温柔抚弄着Loki的臀部让他扭动个不停来担忧重重一击会在什么时候？他先是轻手怕打着Loki的一瓣臀部，几下后才是另一瓣，同时又轻柔地揉捏着他，指尖随后滑下Loki的大腿抚弄着他的阴茎，Loki低低喘息着，慢慢软下身来。

当Thor再次下手的时候，力量重了许多，Loki难耐地叫喊出声，其余几下更是加重力道打得他整个身体都筛糠般颤抖起来。

数到十下的时候Thor停下手，摸着Loki发热的臀部问道，“你偷东西多久了？”

“几个月了”，Loki声音哆嗦了许多不过仍旧嘴硬。

Thor又甩开巴掌，掌掴的声音格外响亮地在房里回荡，“你应该感激我没因为你盗窃就把你交付警察。”

“为什么不？”Loki在拍打着的间隙咝咝吸着气问道。

“因为我觉得你不是完全无药可救，你的服务质量还算不错，你就是需要好好教导一番，知错悔改。”

Thor说完又重重打下，看着Loki乱糟糟的样子格外欣喜，Loki的屁股已经红红的发热，双腿哆嗦着，阴茎也硬硬地抵着Thor的大腿，他已经快不行了，每一掌掴下的时候都不受控地喊叫出声。

打完十下后Thor问道，“知错了吗？”

“我没错”，Loki的声音听起来软囔囔的，好像哭了一样。

“那好吧”，说着Thor毫不心软地又急又重的挥手就是五下，随后轻柔地摩挲着他，能听到Loki低泣的声音不由得犹豫了，虽然这一切嬉戏都是基于二者的信任，不过看到Loki的眼泪Thor却又下意识地有很强的保护欲，有些下不去手。

不过想到既然是Loki想要的，决定也很容易。

Thor又打了五下，听到Loki微弱的呻吟时问道，“那么怎么样？再来二十下吗？”

“不要……”，Loki哽咽道，“不要，我……我错了，我再不敢了。”←_←

“好极了”,Thor说道，“不然又得打你，不过我相信你非常享受”，说着Thor伸开腿，发觉到他大腿紧抵着自己阴茎的时候Loki不由得急急喘息起来。

“好啦，亲爱的”，Thor说着捋顺Loki的头发，大腿继续摩擦着他的阴茎，“你叫我卑鄙吝啬，不过我可是非常慷慨大方的。”

 Thor说着扯下Loki的内裤扔到地板上，拉起Loki让他跨坐着两人面对面，Loki看起来真是貌美，眼睛湿漉漉的还沾染着花掉的眼线，Thor情难自已深深地吻起他来，唇齿相依亲密地纠缠。

换气的间隙Thor了然于心地望着他笑道，“你不需要金饰或者珠宝知不知道，你想要什么我都毫不吝啬。”说着他滑下手揉搓起他的阴茎，Loki不住呻吟在他手中颤栗个不停。

“不是吗？”

“是的……”，Loki哽塞地叫，“不要停”。

Thor再次亲吻他一面揉着Loki绯红的屁股俩人紧贴在一起问道：

“看你把我弄得多硬”，Thor喃喃地说，“我想按住你操你、让你大声为我尖叫，你会喜欢的，是不是？”

Loki粗喘着抓紧Thor，“求你，怎么样都可以，快点。”

“哦我会的”，Thor保证道，“不过只有在我心情好愿意的时候才可以，你得记得我总是拿主意那个，亲爱的。”

“求您，先生。”Loki气喘吁吁道。

“站起来”，Thor说道，虽然Loki双腿颤抖不停却仍然听命，“弯下腰”，Thor说着指向桌子。

Loki颤颤巍巍地离开Thor走向桌子扶着弯下腰，手掌辅助桌面来稳住自己。

“草！“，看见Loki的屁股一览无余、任由他予取予求时候Thor不由得低声骂道，Loki的臀瓣因为掌掴而颜色鲜红，Thor看他狭小的入口似乎已经准备好了，就等着他火热的阴茎了。つω⊂

Thor拿出口袋里的润滑油涂抹上手指，一手分开Loki的臀部一手指轻柔地抚弄着进去，Loki的身体颤抖着欢快地迎接着他的入侵。

“你好紧”，Thor说着伸入另一根手指，“你的小穴口包裹我的感觉一定很棒吧。”

Thor的手指继续忽浅忽深地操弄着，看到Loki向后扭着渴求更多，在Thor伸进三个手指的时候听见他咝咝吸气，弓起背呻吟起来。

察觉到他该准备得差不多了，Thor解开裤子刚好露出阴茎，不过知道裤子的织物会在操他的时候摩擦到他娇嫩的臀部，反正这都是Loki自找的。

Thor不再迟疑，毫不费力地一面手扶着阴茎长驱直入，一面缓缓地进入时候又轻柔地揉捏着屁股上的肉，Loki真是太棒了，那种里面的温暖幽深、还有摩擦的Thor大腿的柔腻皮肤。

不过虽然感觉很棒，不过Thor答应过Loki一定要操得他尖叫不可，所以Thor打算好好信守承诺，他一手按着Loki脖颈一手扶着他后腰，毫无怜悯地把他紧压在桌上，狠狠地抽插不再保留，桌子在身下颤抖晃荡个不停，Loki虽然没有闪身躲避，只是低喘着不住抖动着双腿。

“这就是你想要的，是不是？打屁股和一顿猛操？”Thor在凶狠的贯穿过后问道，Loki只能以断断续续的呻吟作为回答。

“我期待你的答案啊”，Thor继续粗声追问，“我没有好好关照你，现在我认识到不足了，你再不敢偷东西了，是不是？”

“是的，先生”，Loki呜咽着，“哦上帝啊，不要停，求你……”

Thor继续着操弄，无论如何是不肯停下的，继续身下不遗余力地律动着，给他想要的一切。

随后Thor的手松开Loki的臀部摸向他的阴茎，一面抽插一面抚弄着那里，Loki弓起背拼命地抓住桌子，Thor另只手松开Loki的脖颈狠狠地扇了他屁股一下。

Loki尖叫着，高潮来临时整个身体都哆嗦不已，在Loki绞紧自己的时候Thor也粗喘着，前倾身子趴在Loki身上，追逐着快感蒸腾猛烈地耸动着。

“哦草，Loki”，Thor窒息了一般，当他也高潮来临的时候猛然张口咬住了Loki的肩膀。

……[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/833824)

……[  
](http://shootingnova2.tumblr.com/post/49833643459/punishment-2)

……

随后Thor把Loki揽下来抱着他回卧房去，帮他清理干净俯卧在床上，再给他可怜兮兮的屁股涂抹上润肤露，一面给他轻柔地按摩着，一面流连亲吻着：

“你很享受的，是不是弟弟？”Thor问道，按摩完后在Loki身侧躺倒下来。

“嗯哼……”，Loki声音呜呜地作答。

Thor笑道，“我猜这就是‘认同’对吧？”

“而且是非常响亮的”，Loki答道，说着转头看向Thor，“也许我们该多扮演几次，谁知道你的小女仆还会捅出什么娄子呢？”

Thor有些语塞，因为他有太多的话想说反而不知说什么好，事实上他真是爱死这个了，Loki这样子真是漂亮得天理难容，而且Thor喜欢他这特殊的癖好。

不过他手指轻柔地拨弄着Loki的头发深深亲吻他，他相信Loki是知道的，从每次他无助的呻吟声声和每次Thor的掌掴声都听得出来，尤其每次深深的抽动更是表达得最清楚了。

分开的时候Thor能察觉到Loki嘴角那似有似无的笑意，他滑上Loki的大腿随后轻轻搭伏在Loki的屁股上。

“我对你只有一个问题，Thor”，Loki有些困倦嗓音闷沉沉的问道。

“什么？”

Loki挑起眉毛，“‘亲爱的’，你确信？”

“不然呢？”Thor耸耸肩，“那你喜欢被叫什么，弟弟、甜心？”他吻着Loki的肩膀戏谑地说，“宝贝儿、我的小贱人？”他说着调笑地拍拍他的屁股，虽然Loki不满地吸气可他眼里也满是笑意。

“你真荒唐”，Loki说道，（不过他潜台词是“我喜欢这样的你”），可Thor根本无需听到因为他心里知道得最清楚。

“你该休息了”，Thor说道，“我相信你累坏了。”

Loki点点头，被打完屁股，做完爱，还有按摩揉捏一番，他看起来好像没有骨头软成一滩都快睁不开眼睛了。

“好梦~亲爱的”，Thor说道，虽然Loki嘲弄地哼哼唧唧着不过还是偎依向Thor很快就坠入梦乡。　

……

……

……

完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：我最近愈发……ლ(°Д°ლ)


End file.
